


Jumpstart

by ake_fujin



Series: HataMaou Reader-Inserts: Urushihara Hanzo/Lucifer [3]
Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Awkward Urushihara, F/M, Flirting, Japanese Rice Cookers are awesome, POV Second Person, Reader is a go-getter, Reader-Insert, Slight innuendo in the end depending on how you interpret it, povsecondperson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ake_fujin/pseuds/ake_fujin
Summary: What was originally a “gesture of goodwill” turned out to be the opening you were looking for. Thank goodness Japanese rice cookers were useful for making a lot of things.Sequel to "Spark". (Reader x Urushihara)





	1. The Goodwill Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout-out goes to ares, who left a comment in "Spark". This follow-up fanfic wouldn't be possible without your question. I hope you get to read this!
> 
> I'm splitting this into three chapters because of the length (almost 4.6k words omg XD).
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own "Hataraku Maou-sama!"/"The Devil Is A Part-Timer!". They are the property of Wagahara Satoshi. This is written for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Comment and concrits are most welcome and always appreciated. Enjoy!

  
More than a month has passed since the Bocky incident with Urushihara, during which you didn’t see neither hair nor hide of the attractive 18-year old. As much as you loved dropping by their place to hang out, your current work situation just didn’t give you that much of a leeway. Working as a full stack developer for a major IT company in the heart of Shinjuku - and a multinational one, at that - came with its own set of boons and banes. It was the time of the year where Finance was hustling to meet their targets, who in turn pushed those in the management to meet their own targets. For ordinary employees like you, that meant staying in the office way after the last train in order to fix as many features as possible.  
  
You groaned inwardly at the number of overtime hours you’ve accumulated since then. _When was the last time I left work with the sun still out?_  
  
Munching on a piece of melon bread, you opened your team’s bug tracking tool to check just how many issues were reported so far…and tried not to choke at the number. Twenty-five items - a mixture of aesthetic and functional - were highlighted in red and tagged “ **FIX BEFORE GO-LIVE BY MONTH-END!** ” in bold, capital letters.  
  
Said month-end was almost two weeks away.  
  
You glanced at the clock on your system tray and sighed. It read 8:05 PM. As much as you wanted to already clock out, you knew you couldn’t leave just yet without fixing the most critical items. Which meant...you have to do overtime again.  
  
The urge to bang your forehead against the keyboard was too strong.  
  
You tried to resist...but gave in anyway.

* * *

  
At the Devil’s Castle (a.k.a. Room 201 of Villa Rosa Sasazuka), Ashiya sat in front of the dining table, looking at his latest successful creation with a proud and satisfied expression on his face. His good mood perfectly matched with the fair afternoon weather outside, with matching singing birds to boot.  
  
“I finally did it!” he exclaimed. “The perfect ratio of matcha powder to pancake mix! My very first rice cooker matcha pancake!”  
  
“Whoopee,” Urushihara remarked in his usual deadpan voice while rolling his eyes. He was browsing random sites when his roommate’s cry of joy interrupted him in the middle of reading about the latest spying devices. He shot the blond househusband a glare. “You were complaining how I waste Maou’s money, yet here you are splurging on something as silly as a pancake. Hypocrite much?”  
  
He was immediately met with the cake’s perfectly smooth side right in front of his nose. “This is not _just_  a silly pancake!” Ashiya protested. “You should know that ingesting matcha brings a lot of health benefits! If this will help our liege fulfill his objectives, then I will keep on making these pancakes to his heart’s content!” He pulled the plate back and placed it back on the table. “And besides, we had a bit of extra money and the matcha powder was on sale.”  
  
Urushihara sighed and was about to give another snarky reply when he was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps on the metal stairs. A short while later, they heard the public corridor’s door open, followed by a long yawn from the person who did it. Looking at the frosted windows, they could see a gray shadow blob trudging slowly across the hallway.  
  
“That’s...our neighbor from room 203, isn’t it?” Ashiya asked.  
  
“Looks like it,” the teenager replied while his eyes followed your movement until your shadow went out of his view. Come to think of it, when was the last time Urushihara saw you?  
  
A smile that’s a cross between admiration and pity graced Ashiya’s lips. “Her dedication to her work is admirable, however I can’t help but worry about her health. She’s been coming home late a lot recently.”  
  
The purple-haired teen said nothing and shrugged before returning to what he was doing on the laptop. He might not be as vocal as Ashiya, but a tiny part of his was concerned about your well-being as well. The last time he talked to you was when he got those boxes of Bocky as thanks, and he noted that you were still full of energy back then.  
  
What happened at work that drained you so much, you were literally dragging yourself back home?  
  
Sensing he was starting to care a bit too much, Urushihara stopped his train of thoughts and mentally shrugged. _Oh well. Not my problem._  
  


* * *

  
Maou came home past eight in the evening; he had the morning shift that day which meant he came home just in time for dinner. He was surprised that his master strategist made something that wasn’t rice in the rice cooker, but nevertheless appreciated the effort and thought that went into it.  
  
Dinner that evening was the usual sauteed bean sprouts and rice (much to the fallen angel’s distaste), but with an added tiny luxury courtesy of the matcha pancake. The rest of the meal was complemented with the demon lord’s tales from work that day, his second-in-command’s commentaries in between, and the fallen angel’s occasional barbs and complaints.  
  
“Speaking of work, our neighbor from room 203 seemed to be immersed in a lot of it my liege,” Ashiya remarked while handing Maou another pancake slice. “She came home this afternoon looking worse for wear.”  
  
A thoughtful look crossed the latter’s face. “Come to think of it, I haven’t seen her for quite a long time now.. I wonder how she’s doing?” He glanced at Urushihara who was in the middle of going back to the computer with his own plate of matcha pancake. “Maybe one of us should drop by and check up on her? We can give her some of this cake too,” he motioned to Ashiya, a grateful smile on his face. “This is delicious, by the way. Great work.”  
  
You could practically see the tears of joy in the latter’s eyes at Maou’s words. “Your words of praise give me the utmost pleasure, my lord!”  
  
Maou then looked at the purple head who was already in the middle of window shopping in Jungle. “Yo, Urushihara.”  
  
“Nope,” he replied without looking.  
  
“Go to her place later and give her this one slice.” As if on cue, Ashiya had the plate already prepared and cling-wrapped.. When Urushihara spun around and ready to protest, Maou interjected, “Think of it as thanks for the boxes of Bocky she gave you last month. You didn’t thank her back then, did you?”  
  
The teenager glared back. “But why do I have to do it? I’m a NEET and everything, I’m not supposed to go outside and socialize!” He rubbed the back of his head and glanced at the direction of her room. “And besides, is she even awake right now? I don’t want to go there just to waste my time.”  
  
“You’re already wasting your time in front of that blasted machine, you lazy brat,” muttered the blond demon general under his breath.  
  
“Even so,” Maou put his hand down on the table and looked at Urushihara straight in the eyes. “As responsible neighbors, it’s our duty to make sure we get well with everyone we live with. You will go there later and give this to her,” he said in a no-nonsense voice and handed him the plate.  
  
“But-”  
  
“If you don’t, I’ll cut you off from the internet for the rest of the week.”  
  
That convinced him. “Ugh. Fine. Gimme that.” He swiped the plate from Maou’s hold, put on his crocs and stomped out of the room. The sound of the door slamming made the two demons wince.  
  
Ashiya rubbed his temples. “I’m definitely cutting off his PASTA time for that.”


	2. His Opening, Your Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fortune favors the bold," seems to be your new motto whenever a certain attractive NEET's concerned.
> 
> Warning for slight cursing.

Urushihara scratched the back of his leg with his foot as he stood in front of your room. He really doubted that you were awake at the moment, seeing just how devoid of energy you were when you came home earlier...but then he saw that the lights inside were on and he could hear faint mumbling that sounded like somebody was talking into a headset microphone.  
  
“Is she really even a human?” he muttered to himself as he pressed the doorbell. “Hello~? Anybody home?”  
  
No response.  
  
He rang twice. Urushihara called your name once more, dragging the sound of your surname on. “If you don’t answer, I’m just gonna go back-”  
  
_Click._  
  
You opened the door slowly and was met with the wide-eyed expression of the purple head at your appearance. Dark circles surrounded your eyes, which were framed behind a pair of your usual computer glasses. Your hair was slightly disheveled; they were still in your usual work hairdo, except for quite a few loose tendrils framing your face. You only slept for two hours after you came home, so you were still wearing the shirt you wore to the office. Your most comfortable shorts replaced your pair of twice-worn, faded denim jeans. Hanging on your neck was your trusty favorite wireless headset, which was currently emitting some sort of conversation.  
  
“Whoa,” he gaped and gave you a once-over. “You look like shit.”  
  
You rolled your eyes. “Very funny, Urushihara-kun. What brings you here?” you asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
He showed you the plate in his hands. “This. Ashiya made matcha pancakes earlier, so Maou asked me to give you some.” He tried to thrust the dish into your hands, but you held up a hand to stop him. You put the right earcup next to your ear and listened to the conversation, your eyes darting between the room and your surprise visitor.  
  
“No Onuki-san, that defect doesn’t qualify since it wasn’t stated in the requirements in the first place,” you spoke. You opened the door wider and motioned for Urushihara to come in with your free hand, mouthed a “make yourself at home” and cleared a few empty cans of coffee from your dining table. “We can tag that as an enhancement for future releases...yes, but...if we try to include that now, we won’t make it in time…”  
  
You covered the mic with your finger. “Team meeting. Sorry for the mess. Just put that wherever there’s space. I’ll be done shortly.”  
  
All the fallen angel could do was blink and complied silently. While you were busy, he took the opportunity to observe your living space. Empty coffee cans inside plastic bags littered the foot of the kitchen counter, with the occasional instant ramen and chopsticks sticking out from the holes. On top of what used to be the dining table in the center of the room was your work laptop on top of a laptop stand, a wireless backlit keyboard slightly covered with crumbs of potato chips, a wireless ergonomic mouse, and a 23-inch Samsong external monitor hooked up to your laptop via an HDMI cable. What remained of the table’s free space was occupied with work notes, printouts, and half-finished bags of potato chips.  
  
“And I thought my space was messy,” he mumbled. He peeked at the monitor screens out of curiosity and was amazed at all the opened applications. There was a database management software displaying some sort of table, a programming software running on debug mode, and a Moogle browser with the developer tools enabled. On the upper right of the external monitor was your minimized, ongoing Skyphone conference.  
  
“Whoa...” he gaped and sat down cross-legged in front of your machine. You were almost done with your meeting, nodding once in a while to whatever was said on the other line. An affirmative reply later, the call ended and you slipped the already-warm headset off your ears.  
  
“That took longer than I thought. Seriously, you’d think they read the status reports before calling everybody like this... “ you muttered under your breath. “Sorry I kept you hanging over there, Urushihara-kun.” You took your place beside the teen and closed the now-inactive Skyphone conversation.  
  
“Just…” he started, “...just what exactly do you do for a living?”  
  
You shrugged and rubbed the back of your neck, suddenly feeling bashful. “I’m a programmer. Well, a full-stack developer to be precise.”  
  
“...Okaaaay?” He didn’t look like he understood you.  
  
You sighed. “To put it simply, I can write code that makes that site usable and pretty,” you pointed to the Moogle browser, “what happens to it behind the scenes,” you pointed to the programming software, “and how its data is saved in the database,” you pointed to the database software. “Kinda like a ‘jack of all trades’ thing, except with software development.”  
  
You giggled as you observed Urushihara’s expression transform from confused to amazed; his visible amethyst eye looked like it had those “chibi anime sparkles” from many shoujo anime you’ve watched as a kid. He gave a whistle at your brief job description and remarked, “So you can also do those at home, huh? Sounds tough.”  
  
“That’s because it is. And the higher you go up, the more responsibilities you get, which was why you caught me in the middle of a meeting.” You took your glasses off, stretched your arms up and sighed appreciatively at the *crack crack* sound your tired bones made. “Gosh, now that felt good. You up for some drinks?” When he nodded, you went to your fridge and took out three cans of differently-flavored sodas. Urushihara pointed at the cherry-flavored cola; you returned the other two cans inside and took a canned coffee for yourself.  
  
The next few minutes were filled with the sound of sipped drinks and the occasional burps. You closed a few windows on your desktop with a couple of keyboard strokes in between coffee sips, and set the can down to the side once you were finished. The shot of caffeine helped you feel slightly alert, and you could now focus on the reason why the purple-haired NEET was here in the first place.  
  
“Sooo…” you started as you turned the plate containing the pastry slowly, delicately peeling the cling wrap off, “Ashiya-san made this, huh? Is this a rice cooker matcha pancake? I’ve never really tried one of these things before. I’ve heard about it from my colleagues, though.” You looked around your work area and found a recently-finished instant ramen bowl under your table, with a used pair of chopsticks still inside. You pulled the bowl out, lightly tapped the chopsticks on the rim, and cleaned it off using a clean tissue you plucked just beside the foot of the table.  
  
A look of slight disgust crossed Urushihara’s face as he watched you pinch off a piece with it. Noticing that he was unresponsive, you turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “What?”  
  
“Dude, you’re eating with a used utensil?” His asked incredulously and finished off the rest of his cola before setting it down near the table’s edge. His left eye twitched slightly. “That’s just gross.”  
  
“Hey, my food, my problem. Plus I used these chopsticks not too long ago, so it’s not _that_ gross.” You gingerly held the piece and carefully showed it to the boy beside you. “What’s gross is eating this with my bare hands _and_ typing on the keyboard afterwards. That’s just…” you looked to the ceiling to think of a more fitting phrase, “over 9000 levels of eew.”  
  
Popping the cake into your mouth, you closed your eyes and fully immersed yourself at the taste of the perfectly earthy matcha flavor dancing across your taste buds. A slight blush bloomed on your cheeks as you gave a long, satisfied moan, making the boy beside you slightly uncomfortable. He glanced away to look at the floor to hide his now-rosy cheeks.  
  
After a while you exclaimed, “This is too good! Ashiya-san’s amazing! I should thank him the next time I’m free- Urushihara-kun? Why are you scooting away from me?”  
  
The boy looked around from his position of crawling towards the doorway. “H-huh? N-no I’m not!” He replied a tad bit quickly for your liking. “Look, you got your cake so I’m going back now okay?” He resumed crawling to the doorway and sat down to put on his crocs. “If you want to thank Ashiya, do it yourself. I’m not gonna play messenger for you.”  
  
You placed the plate back on the table and stood up so you could properly see him off. “I’m not sure when I’d be able to do that, though. Work’s been tough lately.” You rubbed your arms in an attempt to get some warmth.  
  
“Yeah. We noticed.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Well, when you’re living close to the entrance you notice a lot of things whether you like it or not,” the purple-haired teen replied as he adjusted the back strap of his crocs. “You’ve been coming home a lot later than usual.” He looked back at you with a bored look on his face, although that was betrayed by the slightly concerned tone of his voice. “Maou too, that’s why he asked me to bring you that slice.”  
  
He opened the door and looked at you over his shoulder. “Look, I know I’m not in the position to say this since I don’t work, but…try not to work yourself to death, I guess?” He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. “At the rate you’re going, you’re gonna put Maou to shame, and he’s only working part-time.”  
  
You laughed softly at the last statement and tucked a stray piece of hair behind your ear. The slight blush that was on your face before has transformed into a full-on, slightly darker pink hue...and it wasn’t because of the cake’s taste anymore.  
  
Maou and Ashiya can say what they want about this kid - no, this young man - but when it really came down to it, Urushihara Hanzo - in his own awkward way - just proved that he cared about you just as much as his roommates did. And that was more than enough to make the budding attraction you felt for him since you touched his wings grow into something more.  
  
_Yeah, it’s no use denying it now, isn’t it?_ You inwardly asked.  
  
He looked at you awkwardly as if waiting for you to say something, and that’s when you admitted it to yourself. The thing you’ve known for a long time since you called him cute to his face.  
  
_I like him. I’ve really fallen for this awkward, adorable NEET._  
  
_...how can a fallen angel turned demon become this lovable?_  
  
You gave a relieved sigh. Never had admitting the truth felt that good.  
  
The boy in front of you looked at you with a raised eyebrow. He poked your cheek, thinking you might have dozed off. "Hey."  
  
“O-oh. Sorry, just...thinking about something,” you assured and shook your head to clear your thoughts. “Thanks for dropping by, Urushihara-kun. Give my regards to Ashiya-san and Maou-san, would you?”  
  
He gave an exasperated sigh. “Like I said, I’m not gonna play messe-”  
  
He was cut off by the feeling of something warm and soft on his face. Urushihara’s face turned into a deep shade of red once he realized that you just kissed him on the cheek. Your face was no better as you felt the heat underneath your own cheeks. As much as you wanted to step away in embarrassment, you stood your ground and mustered the courage to speak softly by his ear:  
  
“And thanks for being concerned about me as well. I’ll remember to pace myself.” You stepped away from him, bashfully smiling at his shocked face. “I’ll see you around, I guess?”  
  
“Y-y-yeah sure,” he dumbly replied, rubbing the spot where you kissed him. He averted his eyes away and lightly sniffed. “G-great. Now my cheek smells like matcha and coffee.” As he was walking back to room 201, a naughty idea popped into your brain...a fitting comeback, and it was just too good to resist.  
  
“Well in that case...” Urushihara was about to look over his shoulder, when he slightly stumbled forward after you bravely wrapped your arms around his shoulders from behind, and sensually whispered behind his ear, “ _I’ll make sure to smell good when I come over so you won’t have anything to say about it next time._ ”  
  
If the kiss made Urushihara look like a ripe tomato before, the implication behind your words now made him look like a red, hot chili pepper with purple hair. He jumped out of your arms in shock and pointed a shaky finger at you. “W-wh-what the...what the hell did you just-?!” he stammered to form a reply.  
  
All he got was a laugh and a wave as you went back inside your room...but not before giving him that same flirtatious wink from before.  
  
“Goodnight, Urushihara-kun~”


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as "The Awakening of Urushihara Hanzo". Finally, our resident adorkable NEET is starting to grow up.

“What’s taking Urushihara so long?” Ashiya wondered aloud as he looked at his wristwatch. Almost 45 minutes have passed since the fallen angel had left on his errand. The demon general couldn’t help the anxious feeling that welled in his mind - what if he’s causing trouble over there?  
  
Maou looked up from the manga magazine he was reading. “Relax, Ashiya. I don’t think Lucifer’s energetic enough to cause trouble for her.”  
  
“That may be the case sire, but it shouldn’t take him this long just to give her a plate, right?” He glanced at the direction of their neighbor’s room, a frown marring his handsome face. He rose up from his sitting position and took his apron off. “Maybe I should go and check-”  
  
* _THUMP_ *  
  
“ _W-wh-what the...what the hell did you just-?!_ ”  
  
Urushihara’s panicked voice stopped the former in his tracks. That...didn’t sound like something a troublemaker would say afterwards. The young demon king looked bewildered as well as he set the magazine down on the table and strode next to Ashiya who was about to open the door.  
  
Just before he could do that though, it already opened to admit the purple-haired teenager who was blushing from head to toe. The two demons backed away to give him room and stared as he slipped off his shoes and strode over to the closet, all without saying a word. Yanking the sliding door open, he slipped inside and slammed the door shut.  
  
“U-Urushihara..?” Maou asked, concern lacing his voice. He knocked on the door. “Are you okay? What happened back there?”  
  
An embarrassed groan could be heard from the inside, but Urushihara didn’t reply.  
  
Maou looked at Ashiya with a questioning expression. The latter sighed. “Urushihara, for your sake I hope you didn't do something that caused our neighbor trouble...”  
  
“No I didn’t!” was the quick reply. “R-rather it was…”  
  
“It was…?”  
  
“It was...oh, forget it. You guys would probably blame me for it in the end anyway,” Urushihara sharply replied. The demon king scratched his head, obviously not getting what his former general was trying to say.  
  
“There’s a chance that we won’t if you tell us what happened, though,” Maou replied in an understanding tone. He slowly opened the sliding door just enough to see his expression. Urushihara’s back was facing him however, yet his red eyes could clearly make out how red his ears were.  
  
He held his chin deep in thought. Maou had known Lucifer for a long time and he never remembered him looking this embarrassed, even after being grilled or lectured by his demonic advisers. He was always cocky and ready with a barb or a witty comeback. The Lucifer he’s seeing now however, reminded him of Chi-chan during one of her flustered moments. Usually it was after he said something that she thought was sweet or considerate... _wait a minute_.  
  
Slowly, Urushihara turned his head to look at the demon lord’s face, and saw what was probably the smuggest, most shit-eating smirk on his face.  
  
His eyes widened in realization. _He knows._  
  
Well, Maou Sadao wasn’t the Demon King Satan, the one who united the demon realms for nothing. You have to be highly astute in order to conquer other clans and read your enemies’ next moves, after all.  
  
And in this case, deduce the cause of his usually bratty general’s strange behavior.  
  
“Let me guess…”  
  
The purple-haired teen (as well as the master strategist who’s standing beside the lord of the house), anxiously waited for him to continue.  
  
“...if she did something that made you **this** embarrassed…” Whatever she did, it was strong enough to rattle _the_ _Demon General_ _Lucifer_ out of his usual cunning, snarky, selfish, and uncaring self.  
  
And he had a feeling he knew just what it was.  
  
“If my guess is right…” Urushihara felt a sweatdrop slide down the side of his forehead.  
  
“...she showed you a fair amount of affection, didn’t she?”  
  
Ashiya gaped at what he just heard. “Affection..? My liege, you mean our neighbor..?”  
  
The laugh that Maou was trying to suppress finally found its way out, nailing the last nail on Urushihara’s coffin of mortification. “That’s right, Alciel,” he replied with mirth in his red-orange eyes. “Seems that she likes our very own Lucifer over here.”  
  
“Oh.” With that realization, Ashiya couldn’t help but let out a chuckle of his own. “No wonder Urushihara acted more awkward than usual.”  
  
“Ahh, our little boy is growing up~” teased the other male.  
  
“WOULD YOU STOP IT ALREADY?!” Urushihara sat up to slam the sliding door close, but Maou was quicker, not to mention stronger. An annoyed groan left the former’s throat and he glared at the latter, who was having way too much fun teasing the hell out of him.  
  
“So what did she do to you, anyway?” Maou asked while still grinning. “She didn’t kiss you or anything, did she?”  
  
Memories of the kiss, hug, and after the hug came crashing down on Urushihara. His face turned a deep shade of red, much to the two demons’ surprise and amusement.  
  
“...I guess she did,” Ashiya remarked.  
  
“She did?! Whoa!” Maou exclaimed while patting the dangerously-crimson-faced NEET on the back.  
  
Urushihara swatted his arm away. “It was only on the cheek, okay?! Argh, leave me alone already! I’m going to sleep!” Deciding that they’ve teased him enough, Maou unblocked the sliding door and allowed the former to cage himself in peace.  
  
“But if it’s only on the cheek, why would he react that way?” He heard Ashiya ask from the inside.  
  
“Maybe she did something else afterwards?” Maou remarked. “Well, I guess we’ll just ask her once she returns our plate.”  
  
“I guess that’s right.”  
  
Urushihara’s eyes widened. _Of course!_  
  
  
“ _Well then_ …” Their female neighbor's seductive voice echoed in his mind, “ _I’ll make sure to smell good when I come over so you won’t have anything to say about it next time.”_  
  
  
_Of course she’s gonna come over next time. She needs to return that fricking plate! Unless Ashiya or Maou make me go back there to get it, and I have a feeling that they will since they already know what happened..!_  
  
  
Maou and Ashiya looked at the closet at the sound of Urushihara’s troubled groans and looked at each other knowingly.  
  
For the first time since arriving in Japan, Urushihara Hanzo was acting just like any other teenager who got confessed to...like a normal, frustrated, and _very confused_ teenager.  
  
The sudden change in the atmosphere was a refreshing experience, to say the least.  
  
For that brief moment, they felt just like a normal human family.  
  
  


 

 **The End..?**  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I had so much fun writing this. =)) Thank goodness Villa Rosa Sasazuka has a third unit in the second floor, else this (along with "Day Stars" and "Spark") would've been a lot harder to write!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Some technical terms and products parodied in this fic:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. "Go-Live" - usually refers to the timeframe when applications (website/apps) are released to the general public for widespread usage. This is the next phase once apps have passed the series of testing (system testing, user acceptance testing, alpha/beta testing, etc). If you're a developer, this is probably the most intense period because everybody's expecting a clean and working release.
> 
> 2\. Samsong - parody of Samsung. Bet you've already guessed this, right? XD
> 
> 3\. Moogle - parody of Google Chrome
> 
> 4\. Skyphone - HataMaou's version of Skype. Urushihara uses this in the series as well. You're using the "Business" version for work reasons.
> 
> And yes, getting a lot of bugs days/weeks before launch is not unbelievable. *sigh* Let me know if the comments if anything's unclear! :)
> 
> Lastly for those who are curious, this is what a rice cooker matcha pancake looks like: https://soranews24.com/2014/07/01/our-recipe-for-green-tea-rice-cooker-pancakes-amazingly-tasty-ridiculously-easy/
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this. Let me know what you think!


End file.
